The present invention relates to a method and a device for producing an oscillatory motion of a mass, in particular of a tool.
Generating mechanical movements of solid masses through excitation with excitation oscillations, such as ultrasound, is known in the art.
DE 100 27 264 C5 discloses an ultrasound transducer with an oscillating body that can be excited by ultrasound is arranged between masses formed as clamping elements. The resonance of the oscillating body causes oscillations between the masses.